ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Kayura
Lady Kayura is the last known member of the Ancient Clan from the anime Ronin Warriors. Kayura was abducted from her home at a young age, when the Dynasty discovered she was to be the Ancient's successor. Warping her own tremendous supernatural powers to his will, Talpa reared Kayura to be his ultimate weapon against the Ronin Warriors. Kept under his thrall by a magical amulet worn about her neck, Kayura made her presence known to the Ronins when she fought Rowen and Ryo shortly after they had all embarked on their own personal vision-quest to get in touch with their armors' powers. Kayura revealed to Ryo and Rowen that the other Ronins had been captured by the Dark Warlords and taken into the Nether Realm as the Dynasty's captives. Ryo and Rowen were extremely hard pressed to defeat her, as her powers far outreached that of their armors on several occasions, with only the Inferno Armor being a match for her. Toward the end, when Ryo battled her in the Inferno armor, he inadvertently destroyed the amulet that kept her in Talpa's power. While she was not completely freed of his control, Kayura was left in a state of confusion. At Talpa's behest, Badamon, the leader of Talpa's Nether Spirits, took possession of Kayura's body and battled the Ronins again; this time, even conquering the White Armor's near-infinite power with the aid of hoard of other Nether Spirits. Kayura was ultimately freed from Badamon's possession by Anubis, who had taken up the mantle of the Ancient and sacrificed his own life to break the Nether Priest's hold. After's Talpa's destruction at the hands of Ryo, Kayura and the Warlords returned to the Nether Realm to begin the process of rebuilding the Dynasty as a benevolent empire. Kayura possesses near-infinite supernatural powers, due to her ancestry as a member of the Clan of the Ancients. She wields the twin sai she called Starlight Swords. Her surekill is called Star Sword Scream (or, in YST, Ran Sei Zan (Storm Star Cut). The attack has her summon a massive barrage of stellar energy from the sky. Apparently, the attack had some dependency on water, as she never seemed to use it unless a considerable amount was present. Kayura was also given Anubis' Cruelty armor, and gained the Ancient One's staff, but whether she used them afterwards or not is in question. Although she is several centuries of age, Sunrise stated in official publications that Kayura is 12 years old, in appearance if nothing else. Because of her new role, Kayura should be referred to as The Ancient One (or Kaos in the original). Kayura is voiced by Jane Perry in the English dub. In the YST manga, Kayura's Virtue is "ai" (love). In the Shin Yoroiden Samurai Troopers manga, Kayura plays the role as mentor to the new hero who wears the Rekka Armor. In one of the YST novels, she appears briefly in the beginning of the story about the Kaos' clan's past. See also *Ronin Warriors Category:Ronin Warriors characters Category:Fictional kenjutsuka Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1988